The Visit
by jefferson9375
Summary: Qrow finally returns to his family after four years of being on a mission. I can't personally wait to make this! Expect alot later in the future! Right now this is basically just a start, not really a "full" chapter yet. I'll get around to making more.. Eventually
1. Sneak peak

**So I decided to make a sneak peek of what I am working on every Saturday. I am writing this on my phone so it'll be bad. Blearg.**

Qrow Branwen looked at the house he hasn't been in for four years. It was his family's house, and in said house was Qrow's niece. His Niece who he hasn't seen in four years... Four whole years. Ruby Rose had turned eighteen just a few months ago.

It was a perfect day to return home. The wind had Qrow's cape flying in the air, there were a few clouds here and there, and most importantly it was peaceful. As he walked up to door, a million questions entered his mind.

 _'How will I make up four years with them?'_

All of his questions seemed to go back to that single one, and the amount of times he asked himself that only matched with the sound of his footsteps on the hard concrete pavement. It seemed like an eternity before he finally got to the door. He raised his fist up to the door as doubt entered his mind.

 _'How will I make up four whole years of being away up to them?'_

Just as the old man was about to knock, the door flung open to reveal a older teenager in a full red cape, a white shirt, and blue pants. The girl pulled back her hood to reveal dark hair. This was no doubt Qrow's niece.

The girl had a sudden gasp before a wide smile followed by tears on her face. "Uncle Qrooooooow!"


	2. Chapter 1

**Gotten an Idea from a person and this is it.**

Qrow Branwen looked at the house he hasn't been in for four years. It was his family's house, and in said house was Qrow's niece. His Nieces who he hasn't seen in four years... Four whole years. His youngest niece, Ruby Rose, had turned eighteen just a few months ago. His oldest niece, Yang Xaio Long, was twenty years old. Qrow was forced to go on a four year long mission outside the safeness of the city. He left his nieces, step-brother, step-sister, and his sister behind, but that long absence was about to change.

It was a perfect day to return home. The wind had Qrow's cape flying in the air, there were a few clouds here and there, and most importantly it was peaceful. As he walked up to door, a million questions entered his mind.

 _'How will I make up four years with them?'_

All of his questions seemed to go back to that single one, and the amount of times he asked himself that only matched with the sound of his footsteps on the hard concrete pavement. It seemed like an eternity before he finally got to the door. He raised his fist up to the door as doubt entered his mind.

 _'How will I make up four whole years of being away up to them?'_

He stood at the door for a while, and just as the old man was about to knock, the door flung open to reveal an older teenager in a full red cape, a white shirt, and blue pants. The girl pulled back her hood to reveal dark hair and turned around to talk to someone out of sight. "Okay Auntie I'll go get some milk form the store!" the girl said. This was no doubt Qrow's niece.

The girl turned back around to look at the old man, and had a sudden gasp before a wide smile followed by tears on her face. "Uncle Qrooooooow!" Ruby leapt into Qrow's arms sending them both to the ground. The two fell back on the ground in a fit of laughter and huge hugs. Qrow and Ruby used to spend a lot of time together. He even taught her how to wield a scythe, but the two would also cause a lot of trouble for the family back in the day.

"Heh heh. It's nice to see you after so long Ruby. How old are now? Fifteen?" The gruff voice that came from Ruby's uncle placed a smile on her face.

"You old toot! I'm eighteen now, thank you very much!" Ruby responded.

"Old? Listen here Missy; I'm no where near _old_ "

Ruby continued to cling to her uncle as he got up and basically carried her back to the house. Once they got inside Qrow was met with his younger sister Raven. Raven Branwen was a middle aged woman who wore a black shirt that matched the color of her dark hair, along with a pair of blue jeans.

"Look at you Qrow, four years and you still manage to look twelve years older than you do." Raven joked.

"And look at you sis, same hair, same attitude, same wrinkles. Yep nothing much changed."

Raven gave a little huff, and playfully punched him in the stomach before heading into the kitchen. Qrow and Raven have their little sibling fights, although it's mostly about who is getting older. They both know that the other doesn't mean it, and they both sometimes have fun with that.

"Uncle Qroooow! I have soooo much to tell you about!" Ruby said.

"How bout we settle this over a little round of Digimon?" Qrow said while he pulled out a black DS out of his bag that he brought with him.

"Really!? I better go look for my DS then!" Ruby then ran up the stairs and looked through the rooms to find her item.

Qrow went to go sit on a nearby couch. He was glad that they kept the old worn down couch, and although it was worn a bit from people jumping on it, and past pets scratching it, it was still in almost perfect condition. A little while later Raven came out of the kitchen with two cups, and handed one over to Qrow."

"Here, for you." She said.

"Ah, thanks sis. So how have things been since I was gone?"

"Well Ruby and Yang are both doing real well in school, although I sometimes get onto Yang for not studying much. Ruby also has a problem that she wont really tell anyone, not even Summer."

"How do you know that something is wrong?"

"She doesn't really... Talk much about how school is going. Ever since last month she has been... _off_ "

Qrow then placed his cup down after taking a few sips, and had a worried expression on his face. "Do you think that maybe she will talk to me?"

"I'm not sure, but I think that since you and her used to spend a lot of time together before your mission. I thought maybe she would open up more towards you."

They could both hear Ruby upstairs rummaging through boxes and drawers looking for her DS. Raven then started to smile, and she even laughed a bit.

"I also think she might have a small crush on someone."

"Is this based off of your _motherly instincts_?" Qrow joked.

The two laughed a bit before they continued their talk, and Qrow picked up his cup again.

"So where's Summer?" Qrow asked.

"Ah, she's helping Yang and Taiyang train out in the gym. She wanted to spend a little time with her niece as well."

"Sounds wonderful."

Ruby had finally found her red colored DS and ran downstairs. Qrow and Raven turned their heads towards the stomping coming from the stairs and saw Ruby out of breath.

"Found it!" she said.

"Alright kiddo, lets see how better you have gotten." Qrow said as they both started to play.

 **So that's Chapter one. Stick around for more!**


End file.
